Beasts and Roses
by PsychoticRoses
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy's love story. Finally the both admit their feelings. While searching for answers Raven stumbles upon his primal side. Not knowing if they will be together, Raven will have to fight his primal side and save his human soul from being devoured by his primal instincts. His fangs crave for a rose to keep.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses. Their beauty, is captivating, the petals of a rich red. A girl, a symbol of a rose, always has thorns.**

* * *

_Raven was her name. A beautiful demon with a heart. There was that one boy that fell in love with her, for all her beauty and features. And soon enough he will risk everything he has for her. Beast Boy._

It was an ordinary day for the titans, just relaxing and playing some game station was practically always an option these days. Recently they all had the battle of their lives, Trigon was finally banished. Raven, daughter of Trigon, was happy for the first time. Since she was the portal for the interdimentional demon, she was happy he wouldn't be coming out for a long time. Beast Boy was happy to see her happy, he always had feelings for her. He just never admitted it. He loved so much about her, sometimes he would spend hours in his room to think about this girl named Raven.

_" I don't know why I love her so much. I guess its the fact shes the only one who always pushes me away, which makes me want her even more. Even besides that, I find her beautiful. She just doesn't know it. "_

* * *

Raven and Starfire were having a girls day, and went to the mall. As cheery as always, Starfire wanted Raven to be excited and enjoy they day. They were at the Steel City mall for about half an hour and Raven was not amused like usual.

" Oh please Raven, please enjoy the day of girls with me ! We can do many things like find cute hair accessories, and maybe even go to your favorite coffee shop to share depressing poetry. "

Raven was actually very shocked that Starfire paid attention to her hobbies. Although she didn't show it, she was very appreciative to have Starfire as her friend, maybe even sister. Raven smiled and realized, what's there to be moody about? After that, they toured the mall in search of a fun time. Then they went to clothing shops and almost every place imaginable.

" Do you think Robin will find me suitable in this? "

Starfire was wearing a gorgeous lavender dress with a green flower in her hair to go with it. She was giggling and watching herself in the mirror holding the dress and thinking of him, Robin. She knew she always had feelings for him since the beginning, and he always did too. She couldn't wait till their seven month anniversary, which was the following day. She remembered the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, they were at the amusement park on the same ferris wheel where she first watched fireworks. The grand finale was just about to end until he grabbed her hand and asked the magical question. With that, it started a new beautiful relationship.

" Starfire, you need to know that if Robin truly loves you, he would find you beautiful even if you were covered in rags. "

Raven smiled, watching Starfire give her a big smile in return. Thinking back, Raven wished she had a relationship like that too. She also knew who she wanted it with but wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing. Beast Boy was him, the one she liked, maybe even loved. She was always so mean and cold-shouldered to him because she couldn't risk her true emotions coming out. All the Ravens in her mind were all her emotions, Affection, the name of her emotion that fell in love would always take over when she was around Beast Boy. There was a different Raven 'clone' for each of her emotions. She needed Beast Boy, and needed control.

Raven then picked out a lovely midnight blue dress with a black ribbon tie for the waist. They both paid for the dresses and headed back to Titans Tower for dinner.

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

* * *

Robin welcomed Starfire back with a kiss on her cheek and smiled. Raven dropped her dress off in her room and came back to join the rest of the titans.

" So you ladies had a nice time shoppin'? " Cyborg approached them holding a chinese restaurant menu.

" It was marvelous! Raven and I bought some lovely dresses to wear, but may we now order some food, I feel the hunger. " Starfire said holding her stomach.

" Sure thing babe. Hey Beast Boy what do you wanna eat? " Robin passed another menu to Beast Boy.

" Hmmmmmmm... I think I'll have some fried tofu and vegetables! How 'bout you Rae Rae? " Beast Boy was giggling and blushing to what he had just called Raven. She was smiling too, Affection was gaining control slowly.

" I'll have some fried rice, but first I'm gonna make some herbal tea. " Raven floated to the kitchen, and started to brew her tea, Beast Boy walked to the kitchen cabinet and handed her, her, favorite mug for tea. She smiled and reached for the cup. Her hand brushed against his and they blushed.

* * *

After they titans ate and watched some television, Cyborg was the first one to pass out. He said goodnight and walked to his room switching his systems to sleep mode. Then Starfire and Robin left to rest. Now, it was only Raven and Beast boy together. He kissed her cheek and couldn't resist.

* * *

**Wooooooo haha I made a new account for Teen titan stories :) sorry this first chapter had no action. But I'm back because I haven't logged on to my old account : titanlover18 which you can check out, it has my first story and was kind of a hit lol soo thanks for reading :) please R&R I'll be posting soon :D**

- **Bri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fangs. Frightening indeed, but beautiful itself. A kiss from a beast, with fangs. Of course intricate, like thorns.**

* * *

**The next day ..**

* * *

Raven was meditating on the roof, concentrating on focusing her emotions to work harmonically with her mind. Chanting her mantra, she entered her mind. A place named Nevermore, home to her emotional bodies. Nevermore is a dark place, which is basically Raven's mind. Scary haha. She couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy.

_" Yes he might be green and corny but he's always happy. Well at least seems like it. To be honest his little stupid jokes make me laugh inside. Wait I mean Affection laughs but whatever. Same crap. "_

" Oh Raeeee, when will you tell him? You know you want to! LIKE WHAT IF HE FEELS THE SAME WAY?! " Affection couldn't stop going on and on.

" Shut up. This is my mind, I will tell him when I please. I need to know if he likes me back. " Raven had anxious written all over her face.

" HE KISSED US ON THE CHEEK LAST NIGHT. HE LIKES USSSS OKAYY! " Affection walked away thinking about what she was going to do next time she takes over Raven's body.

Raven returned back to the real world. She thought about what Affection said, even though it was last night, she almost forgot about the kiss Beast Boy had planted on her cheek. She was flushed in red and smiled. But then she remembered, his primal side.

_" Wait what if I'm wrong about him liking me? Beast Boy has his primal side, the part that makes him a beast. Everything he did could just be too get with me in bed. His primal side is an animals basic instincts; hunt, eat, and mate. I need to go in his mind and see through his eyes. Then I can get all the answers I need. "_

* * *

Back in the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Mega Monkeys 4. The usual, Cyborg would kick Beast Boys ass in video games. Beast Boy was playing but inside he was thinking about Raven. Cyborg knew something was going on, not only about Beast Boy but also Raven. Not only was Beast Boy his brother and best friend, Raven was his best friend too. I guess you can consider Cyborg the advice giver of the group. He listens and helps, with a little bit of humor to lighten the mood.

" Yo BB I'm tired of scrubbin' you at video games, I'm starving! " Cyborg but the controller down and laid back on the titans couch.

" Fine but you better not be eating that meat lovers pizza in front of me. Groosssss. " Beast Boy was disgusted at his own thoughts of meat.

" Ight then don't eat that tofu in front of me." Cyborg chuckled and proceeded to walk towards the door, Beast Boy followed behind.

They reached their favorite pizzeria, and ordered two pizzas; a vegetarian pizza and a meat lovers pizza. When it arrived they feasted on pizza and started their known 'male talks'. As always there was dead silence in the beginning, no one knew how to start first. Unable to hold back, Cyborg bursted out.

" So what's the deal between you and Rae? " Cyborg was curious.

" Uhhhhh honestly I don't even know dude. I like her, a lot but I have no idea where to start. I guess I always liked her because I thought I could never get her. Terra was a girl I liked, but I think I love Raven. Not because I can't get her but because she's there for me. " Beast Boy couldn't believe he said that about her.

" She's beautiful. " Beast Boy couldn't help not to add that in too.

" Damn, I've never seen you talk like that about a girl. Usually you'd be conceited and all and talk about how girl would be beating down your door for you, but now you're actually serious about Rae... If you don't wanna lose your chance you gotta plan your move fast. " Cyborg was trying his best to give advice to Beast Boy.

" There you guys are! " Robin ran from across the street to their table at the pizzeria.

" Grab a seat, BB's got some lady problems haha. " Cyborg giggled.

" Raven isn't it? " Robin looked concerned.

" Yeaa man, I just need help. I love her and I need to figure out a way to get this started... " Beast Boy was quiet and kept on thinking.

" Just take a deep breathe and talk to her. I'm not saying to ask her out now but at least communicate with Raven you know. "

And with that the titans headed back to the tower.

* * *

**Back at the tower **

* * *

Starfire was in the kitchen trying to find the mustard bottle. With the straw in her hand she was looking through the fridge and cabinets. When she heard the boys arrive home she flew to Robin's arms and kissed him happily, then said hi to the other boys. Beast Boy asked Starfire if Raven was still on the roof, and once she said yes he quickly turned into a bird and flew to the roof. And there he saw her flowing violet hair in the wind and her chanting her mantra. She sensed him watching her, so she opened one eye and turned around still levitating off the ground. They bothe smiled at eat other.

" Hey Rae, I uhh knew you were meditating but I um just wanted to say hi.. I'm not bothering you am I? " Beast Boy was staring at his feet.

" Oh no no you aren't, I actually wanted to see you... I don't want to sound weird haha. " Raven felt Affection taking over and decided to let her. Maybe it was better to let her talk to Beast Boy, maybe Affection was more confident then her actual self.

" Yeaa me too, I can't help but to see your beautiful face. " Beast Boy was red, completely. And Raven knew it took him every ounce of courage to say that.

" I also wanted to return something you gave me. " She smiled flew up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, she then quickly flew through the door and went back into her room. He couldn't say anything, all he could do was have a big goofy smile on his face the whole day.

_" She kissed me. She actually kissed me. I'm so happy I don't even know what to do with myself. "_

* * *

**Later at night**

* * *

Beast Boy was laying in bed thinking about how her lips touched his. And on the other side of the hall Raven was doing exactly the same thinking about how she did that. Then she realized it was time, it was time to meditate into his mind and find her answers.

" Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. " And with those magical words her spirit lifted from her body and flew in search of Beast Boy's body. When her spirit was close enough she sensed his thoughts and his aura.

_" He's thinking about me. " _She smiled inside and flew into is body. Searching through his mind and sides, and in an instant he shifted. Morphing into a beast ripping his clothes to shreds, and gritting his new and deadly fangs. His eyes became slitted and were completely animal like. He tore his room apart scraping the wall with claw marks and jumped through the window. He searched to hunt. While all this happening Raven couldn't hold on to his soul much longer and flashed back into her body gasping for air. She sensed his lust. Not only to kill but for sexuality. She knew what he wanted, not only what his senses needed but what his instinct craved...

A rose to keep.

* * *

**Cliffhangers thooooo haha. Thanks for reading :) Please R&R I really enjoy your feedback **

**- Bri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A rose, and fangs, together. Deadly but beautiful. Because all together, love is a pain we're addicted to.**

* * *

Gasping for air Raven couldn't believe what she saw. She was correct, he did have a primal side. She just didn't know it was was that vicious. Somehow she found a way to link her soul to his. If she focused hard enough she could see through his eyes, and be with him. She needed to warn the other titans, Robin and Starfire should be arriving home soon from their anniversary date. It was ten at night and Cyborg was already sound asleep. As soon as she heard the automatic door slide open she threw her cape on and flew downstairs as fast as she could. She got downstairs and realized that it wasn't, Robin and Starfire, it was Beast Boy.

But he wasn't his normal self, she sensed it, he was different and not in a good way. Beast Boy was still primal, he just wasn't morphed into a beast with fangs. Raven knew by looking in his eyes, he wasn't the same. She knew he wanted her and that something was going to happen.

" Beast Boy? " Raven said slowly backing away.

" Raven. Why are you backing away? Is something wrong? " Beast Boy sounded darker and scarier than Raven could imagine.

" No I uh I was ju- just looking for Robin and Starfire. " Raven backed up and knocked over a cup in her nervousness. She was terrified.

" Oh no no no, you seem a little paler than usual. Are you stressed? You know you can tell me anything right. " Beast Boy was approaching Raven a step closer at a time. He heard her heart beat faster and faster.

" I think I'll go back to- to my room and meditate okay. " Raven couldn't focus to teleport, so she tried to calmly walk away..

" I think you should **stay.** " Beast Boy backed up Raven against a wall and leaned his hand against it so she couldn't escape, Raven tried to scream for Cyborg to help but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything at all. Raven was to scared, but not only scared about Beast Boy but scared about what might happen about his primal side. Would they still be able to be together after this incident? She had no idea.

" P- please stop. " Raven stuttered, and looked into his eyes. He didn't listen, but instead stared back in her eyes. Then kissed her. Not with passion, but a cold kiss of lust. Beast Boy's primal side didn't love Raven but wanted her. Raven stood there not knowing what to do with this chance; should she try to use her powers, or continue something she always wanted to do? It was decided, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. Still making out, Beast Boy's hands were on her back. Sliding his hand down, his claws ripped her cape and the back of her leotard. He didn't mean it but then he realized that he could use this to his advantage. Raven knew he wasn't doing this because of love, and went along with his plans. Because she had a plan of her own.

Beast Boy stopped and backed away looking at Raven. She stared back at him and thought about her plan. He then grabbed her hand and was planning to take her to his room. While they were walking through the hallway, Raven took this time to gather her emotions together. She was herself again, her emotions were in place and she was ready to use her powers with the help of three words.

* * *

Robin and Starfire were about to finish their date. Walking home happily together. Then Robin stopped, something didn't feel right. Robin and Raven always had a special connection and understanding of each other. Since she had to see through his eyes once too, her soul was also linked to Robin's. Something didn't feel good about the situation, because he felt all of Raven's emotions going crazy.

" Robin is something wrong? " Starfire was concerned.

" Something isn't right Star. I think we should hurry and get back to the tower, because I can feel Raven's emotions. She's scared out of her mind but she's going to do something.. We have to get back and be there if she needs help. " Robin looked concerned as well, and with that they headed back as fast as they could.

* * *

**In Beast Boy's room**

* * *

Beast Boy threw Raven on his bed. Then went on top of her and made out with her, slowly trying to take off her clothes. Beast Boy ripped the side of her leotard off and was able to see her bare arm and back. She played along as well, trying to grab on to his shirt and pulling on it. She added more and more by running her leg up his. Raven knew she was winning, and could tell that he loved it. They continued to make out, while Raven was on top of him trying to add more to her kisses. Beast Boy's primal side loved everything. Raven then flipped him on top, still kissing him with her hand sliding down his back. Beast Boy then from her lips, kissed her cheek and slowly got down to her neck and was planning to go even further down to her chest.

At that moment, under her breath, Raven whispered.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos ... "

Beast Boy flew across the room hitting the wall. Raven used her powers to switch to a new uniform and got off his bed. She was ready to flee in search of the other titans. But then Beast Boy got up wiping blood from the back of his head.

" Hm that was cute. But **I'm** **cuter. "** Beast Boy charged at Raven not holding back any mercy for her. She chanted her mantra once more and a black force covered Beast Boy and threw him back against the wall. This shook the tower, and Cyborg felt it. Raven teleported to Cyborg's room in an instant and started crying. She told him everything that happened. About Beast Boy and his primal side, and also how she loved him. She didn't know what to do and wanted to save the one she loved from being devoured by his other side.

* * *

Robin and Starfire arrived and Cyborg explained. He didn't was them to ask Raven directly because he knew she was already dealing with a lot. Robin insisted they checked on Beast Boy while Starfire stayed with Raven.

Robin and Cyborg went to Beast Boy's room to see he was sitting on the corner of his bed, holding a piece of Raven's clothing. He was back, and was frightened about what he did to the girl he loved. Raven, was her name. A rose he needed to save before his fangs,

find her first.

* * *

**Thirddd chapterrrr ! I really hope you enjoy this story so far, I have a lot more planned. PLEASE PLEASE R&R I love your feedback ! Thanks for reading :) **

**- Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A rose to keep, craved by the fangs.**

* * *

**Cyborg and Robin arrive..**

* * *

" BEAST BOY WHAT DID YOU DO?! " Robin yelled as he approached Beast Boy.

" I- I I don't know... Is she okay? " Beast Boy had a tear in his eye, and finally it escaped, leaving a trail down his face. He was scared and mad, all at himself. Beast Boy knew he couldn't control his primal side, and it was like two opposite people sharing this one body. If anything else happened to her, he would do whatever it takes to stop it. Even if it meant destroying himself.

" What do you mean you don't know?! This happened 10 minutes ago. YOUR PRIMAL SIDE IS HARMING ANOTHER TITAN. NOT ONLY PHYSICALLY BUT EMOTIONALLY, HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS? HUH? SHE LOVES YOU AND YOUR FREAKING OTHER HALF BARGES IN LIKE THAT. You need to control it. " Robin was steaming, and his screaming echoed through the entire floor.

" Easy Robin, he didn't mean it. Right now we just need to see if both of them are hurt in anyway and try to fix this. It's his primal side we're talking about, it gave him powers but it has a price. " Cyborg was trying to calm everyone down.

" That's the problem. I can't control it, its like another person in me that comes out when it feels like it. You know I'd never hurt her like that. " Beast Boy hated himself, and was about to cry.

* * *

**At the infirmary...**

* * *

" Raven please be okay, I cannot bare to see you like this. " Starfire was truly concerned about her dear demon friend.

" I know. But right now I need to talk to him. There has to be a way to solve everything. There has to be. " Raven was determined to be with Beast Boy. She wasn't gonna let anything else delay it again. First Terra and now the one she loved.

" No please stay and rest friend, I believe it is best if you both do not see each other for a little while. " Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

" Sorry Star, but I have to this time. I need to. " Raven put her cape back on and floated through the halls back to Beast Boy's room. But then she stopped and turned back to her room, and entered the key code. When the door slid open she rushed to her bookcase looking for help. Finally she found a book. It was old and covered with dust, she blew on it and watched the title appear think and bold: SHAPE SHIFT.

She used her powers to flip through the book to find help and answers. Then the page appeared, the title was PRIMAL and she quickly scanned the page. It was a brief summary of primal sides and morphing into beasts, which were the exact things Beast Boy was capable of. The section that was labeled CURES AND SOLUTIONS was a sentence long, which stated;

_The only known and recorded spell for a primal's cure can only be found in the Gallion Scrolls which is located in Azarath. _

Raven shut the book, now she knew the only way was to visit her birthplace. Azarath. She thought about her mother Arella, who is now the guardian of the gate that imprisons Trigon. Oh how Raven missed her mother, she needed her guidance. Then she stopped and started to think about finding the Gallion scrolls, which were extremely rare. Raven looked through her books once more and found a piece of old paper with the legend of the Gallion scrolls. The legend stated that the scroll was hidden in the heart of Azarath. She had no idea where or what this 'heart' was, she needed Arella. Raven stopped, opened the book, and placed the legend inside the book and closed it. Now she made her way to Beast Boy's bedroom, determined to fight for what she loved.

* * *

Raven stood in front of his door, holding the ancient book close to her chest. Taking a deep breath, she slowly raised her fist and knocked on the door. Suddenly the green face she loved appeared, he was shocked she came to his room. Guilt and pain ran through his veins. How could he, a super hero, hurt anyone like that? Or even the mere fact that he thought about hurting someone. Especially the girl he loved. Before he could say anything Raven spoke softly..

" Can I come in? " She looked up and her eyes met his.

" Uhh yea.. " He gestured her into his torn up room. Cyborg and Robin were still in there, thinking about what had just happened.

" Robin, Cyborg, go. I need to talk to Beast Boy alone, now. " Raven was firm, but inside she wanted to cry.

" No way Raven, what if he shifts? " Robin wasn't going to back down, but then he saw the look on her face and realized that she needed to talk to Beast Boy. So he backed down and understood her feelings. Cyborg didn't say a word, but on his way out he patted Beast Boy's back to show him that it was alright. And that everything was gonna be okay. When both of the titans left, Raven sat next to Beast Boy on his bed. After a few moments of silence, she hugged him tightly with with compassion. Because she loved him.

" Raven... " Beast Boy was surprised, that even after all this, she loved him.

" Please, lets just forget about everything that happened okay. I love you, and after all we've been through I can finally say that I actually love you. I don't want anything to stop this, ever. " Raven let everything out and cried. She couldn't tell if they were tears of sorrow or happiness. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

" I know Rae, but I just can't stand the fact that I did that to you. I would nev- " Raven cut him off.

" Yes I know but I almost forgot to tell you that we may have a solution to this. I might be able to find a spell or ritual that controls your primal instincts. But I don't know if I could find it. I planned to ask my mother to help me, but I don't know if she can guide me in the right way. " Raven snuggled closer to Beast Boy's chest, still holding the ancient book but then setting it down on the bed next to them.

" Raven I know this might not be the best time but, will you be my little tofu? " Beast Boy smiled happily waiting for a reply.

" If by 'tofu' you mean girlfriend then my answer is yes. " Raven giggled, and Beast Boy smiled and watched her beautiful smile. Finally, for the first time he felt happier, holding the girl he always loved, which is now his girlfriend.

Raven felt his aura change, and it looked like his primal side merged with himself. So now what she thought? Is he, the one I loved, turning into the beast? Or was the beast linking to his soul to do the right thing? Because finally, the fangs kissed the rose.

With love? Maybe. Maybe not. You wouldn't know that yet.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers haha. Thank you for reading and I will post more soon ! PLEASE R&R I love your comments and feedback ! :)**

**- Bri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bitten or loved? A petal dies.**

* * *

The beast never returned for a week and things were just about normal like the beginning of this story. Beast Boy and Raven finally admitted their relationship to the rest the the titans, happy to finally be themselves. Beast Boy knew that going out with Raven somehow slowed down the process of morphing at bad times and also gave him a little control to his primal side. Maybe it was the bond and love they shared. Beast Boy also knew that his primal side did really love Raven. That's one thing they had in common. But Raven didn't know that. Inside she was skeptic, skeptic that his primal side was gaining control. She wanted to find out if he could control it or not, or did she really have to go to Azarath?

* * *

**At the tower ..**

* * *

Starfire and Robin were cuddling together while watching television. Cyborg was in the kitchen with his signature chef's hat, frying some bacon and eggs. That was supposed to be the second part of his breakfast, even though he just had a large stack of pancakes, hash browns, and sausage. Beast Boy and Raven fell asleep together in Raven's room the night before and just woke up.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw Raven in her leotard under the blankets. He smiled at the sight of her delicate face, her beautiful eyes closed and her face flushed in pink from rubbing against the pillows. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket closer to her, tucking her in nice and sound. Right when he got up and was about to walk away from the bed, Raven took a hold of his hand and smiled. Beast Boy turned back and smiled pulling her up from her spot on the bed holding her close.

" Good morning beautiful. " He spoke softly and gave a half smile.

" Good morning. " She kissed his cheeks and moved back to throw her cape on. Raven got off of the bed and pulled Beast Boy up. He went back to his room for a minute and she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Usually, she would never do anything special to her face, but today she decided to enhance her face and put on a little makeup. Today was special. All the titans were going to spend the day at a new amusement park just outside of Jump city. It was like a triple date because they were all trying to get Bumblebee and Cyborg together for the longest time. The whole day was going to be filled with fun and happiness.

_" Today is gonna be fun. No mood swings, no mean Raven. Just a fun time with your boyfriend and your best friends. " _Raven thought, applying some mascara and eyeliner on. Even though she wasn't the prettiest girl, she was still very beautiful like Starfire. They were both beautiful, just differently. Raven took one last look at her reflection and headed beck to her room. She turned to see Beast Boy walk out of his room coming her way and she smiled.

" You look beautiful, like always. " Beast Boy smiled with his cute little fangs popping out.

" Oh shut up. " Raven had a big smile on her face and was happy, happy to have someone like Beast Boy.

" If I lied you would never know the truth. " Beast Boy smiled back too.

* * *

" Alright guys lets goo! " Cyborg drove the T-car while Bumblebee was in the front seat and Raven and Beast Boy were in the back together. Robin and Starfire were on his motorcycle, while she wrapped her arms around his stomach. Today was like their one day vacation. They were finally out of their uniform and dressed in nice normal clothing. The previous day, Bumblebee, Starfire and Raven went on a girls day to go shopping. Raven was wearing a black sweater with a heart on it and paired it with some white shorts. Starfire was wearing a cute floral dress, and Bumblebee was wearing a shirt with leggings. Raven felt confident, not only was it nerve racking to put these clothes on, but she continued to wear it. Beast Boy liked it too, he liked how she could finally show him how she really is. He loved her.

They finally arrived at the carnival, filled with rides, happiness and cotton candy. The three couples split up to have fun on their own, and were going to meet up later to eat. Robin and Starfire went to the ferris wheel first, that was like their special thing.

* * *

" Robin, I just had the urge to mention that, I love you. " Starfire was blushing and couldn't stop.

" I love you to- " Robin was cut off when her lips pressed against his.

* * *

Cyborg and Bumblebee were playing carnival games, and Bumblebee kept losing at a toss game. Cyborg found her adorable trying so hard to beat the game. He stepped in and took the ball from her hand. Then with a swift toss, Cyborg knocked down all the bottles and won the prize. He smiled and handed her the big fluffy teddy bear.

" Soo um I've always wanted to ask you this... " Cyborg was blushing a lot.

" The answer is yes haha. " Bumblebee was laughing and suddenly grabbed his hand making him smile as well.

* * *

Beast Boy was holding Raven's hand pulling her close. She was hold a big fluffy chicken he won her from the previous game they played. They were close together having a wonderful time just enjoying each other's company. They were walking around and saw the house of mirrors, Raven wanted to go inside. When they got inside, Raven let go of Beast Boy and ran away smiling. He knew this was the perfect time to kiss her, sincerely. Beast Boy ran the opposite way she went, hopefully finding her at a different point. Beast Boy found her turned around, and he slowly went to her. He hugged her from behind and laughed at her for getting scared.

" Oh my goodness, you scared me. " Raven said giving a half smile.

" Would this help? " And with that Beast Boy kissed her. Full of passion and love and she smiled. Suddenly the wall across then blew up, causing a lot of damage to the mirrors, making them crack and fly everywhere. And then there he was, Slade.

* * *

**More cliffhangers hehe. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated these days, but I'm backkk. Please R&R I love your feedback and comments and anything like thatt. Thanks for reading ! :)**

**- Bri**


End file.
